I Get This Feeling
by I'm So Deep I Can't Speak
Summary: Videl has a dream about Gohan one night that leads her on a mission to see if the seemingly innocent half-Saiyan is anything like he was in her dreams.
1. Her Dream

I Get This Feeling

A/N: Hello fellow DBZ fans! This is the first fanfiction I've written in four, almost five years, and my first-ever DBZ one. While BulmaxVegeta will always be favorite couple, I've always loved GohanxVidel and thought they were absolutely adorable so I really wanted to write for them. There are so many AU Gohan & Videl stories, so I decided to write something more cannon; this takes place straight after Kid Buu is defeated. So here is the first chapter of my story, please enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

"Hey, Gohan, what did you get for number four?" Videl asked him as they sat at Gohan's kitchen table working on their Algebra homework.

Gohan paused, having been about five questions ahead of her. He moved his index finger up to number four, examining his answer. "I got fifty two; what did you get?"

Videl took her pencil and began to violently erase the answer she had written down. "Well, I was way off. I got five hundred!"

Gohan smiled warmly, scooting his chair closer to hers. He took her paper into his hands to see where she had gone wrong. "Oh, I see where you messed up. You multiplied when you should've divided. First, you need to…"

Everything he seemed to say went in one ear and out the other. She knew how to get the right answer; she just pretended to have no clue on how to solve the problem so she could have an excuse to sit close to him. They had come to his house straight after school to get started on their homework, seeing as how they had a ton of it to do. Both had been surprised to walk into any empty kitchen, which was rather unusual at that time of day. Gohan saw a note left on the table that his mother had written, indicating that she, Goku, and Goten had gone to the Capsule Corporation for the day and would return by sundown. Videl had been rather flushed knowing that this was the first time they had ever been completely alone, particularly now with the way their relationship had blossomed since the defeat of Kid Buu a few days ago. They had concluded that both of them obviously had more than just a little crush on each other, and that there was no way they could ever go back to being 'just friends'…especially after the dream she had of him last night.

Videl felt her lower body begin to sizzle as she thought of it, trying her best not to look flustered. It had been a dream filled with intense passion, one that she desperately did not want to wake up from. It had made her wonder if the naughty Gohan in her dreams was anything like the seemingly innocent Gohan sitting next to her. She turned her attention to his muscles bulging out from the skin-tight shirt he wore. Those sleek, compact muscles of his could capture her interest like nothing else. She sighed in contentment as she let her eyes scroll up and down his body, taking in every detail.

"…So that's how I got fifty two, okay?" Gohan smiled, tapping her paper with the tip of his pencil.

Videl snapped out of her thoughts, looking away from him and staring down at her paper. "Oh, yeah, I got it. Thanks for the help."

"No problem," he said amiably, patting her on the shoulder before scooting his chair back to where it had been.

Videl watched as he went back to concentrating on his homework, his eyebrows knitting together as he took time to carefully consider each calculation he wrote down. She knew that he could be a bit of an over achiever, well maybe not just a bit considering he had the highest grades in the whole school, but there was just something about him that made him undeniably sexy to her. She also could not ignore the fact that she was falling for him fast; all she wanted to do was see just how far he'd be willing to go like in her dream. "Maybe…I should find out now," she murmured to herself, pushing her homework to the side.

"Hey, Gohan?"

He lifted his head up, tilting it slightly to the right. "Yeah, what's up? You need help with another question?"

"Uh, no, not exactly," she felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks. "I was thinking…w-why don't we go into your room?"

Gohan's eyes were as wide as saucers, his muscles twitching slightly. "Y-you wanna go in there to finish our homework or something? Is the lighting not good enough in here?" he laughed fretfully, wiping a bead of sweat from his eyebrow.

Videl grinned shamelessly, shaking her head. "No, I was just thinking it's pretty rare that we're all alone with no distractions…and anyway we're almost done with our homework. We could always come back and do it later," she winked.

Gohan's face turned bright red, fully understanding what she was asking him to do. He had never been alone with a girl anywhere before, let alone his room. But Videl was not just any girl; he knew with all his heart that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had realized that during the battle with Majin Buu and while he spent time training on the Kais' planet. Videl meant more to him than anything else in the entire universe, and he was just waiting for the right time to tell her this. "That time is now…"he thought to himself, studying her intently.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked gingerly, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

Videl smirked, "I wouldn't have asked you in the first place if I didn't want to."

Gohan felt his body temperature increase dramatically as she got up and walked towards his room. She stopped when she reached the door, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, are you coming?"

He closed his textbook slowly, buying himself a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "If mom finds out she'll kill me!" he mumbled under his breath as he made his way over to Videl, who was eagerly waiting for him with a smug look on her face. He opened his door, letting her enter before shutting it behind them. He then anxiously leaned up against the wall as she inspected his room with her cerulean eyes.

This was the first time she had ever been in his room, a feeling of excitement rushing through her. For the most part, his room was almost neat, except for a few clothes on the floor and some…toys? She looked puzzled until she noticed a second bed on the opposite side on the room, meaning it belonged to Goten. "How cute you share a room with your brother," she giggled, moving closer to him.

"Yeah, it's fun I guess; he doesn't bother me that much…uh, so what do you wanna do?" he asked, noticing she had now pressed herself all the way against up him, the close contact making a shiver run up and down his spine.

"Oh, I don't know," she said seductively, wrapping her arms around her trim waist. "You tell me what you wanna do."

Gohan looked down at her from his height advantage of about seven inches, feeling every muscle in his body tighten as he examined her closely, noticing just how beautiful she looked, especially in the skin-tight pink blouse and black shorts she wore, both of which showed off her petite figure nicely.

Videl stood on her tip toes, attempting to make their heights equal. "Come on, Gohan, tell me what it is that you wanna do," she flicked the tip of his nose with her index finger. "I-uh-I-uh," he stammered uncontrollably. He _knew _what he wanted to do, but a million thoughts were running through his mind; it was impossible to get any words out.

She decided not to wait for an answer any longer. Tipping her head up, she kissed him vigorously, throwing him completely off guard. She made a mental note to herself of how his lips were soft and warm against hers, sending a tidal wave of electricity through her body. Gohan quickly got over his shock, earnestly kissing her back and snaking his arms around her.

The innocent kiss soon turned wild as Videl took her tongue and lightly rubbed it against his lips, asking for entrance. He allowed her access to the inside of his mouth, gripping her tighter against him. He could no longer disregard the warmth and growth developing in his lower body; he was amazed at how a simple kiss from Videl could make him feel such a way. He let one of his hands travel up to the inside of her shirt, fondling the soft skin of her stomach, which resulted in a low, pleasurable moan from her.

They kept the heated kiss going until air was completely needed, pulling apart reluctantly. Videl bit down on her sore lip, being able to still taste where his lips had just been. She had never experienced anything as passionate as she had just then; every pore in her body was on fire. Suddenly, she felt all her self-control go flying out the window as Gohan softly placed her down on his bed. He sat next to her, caressing the smooth skin of her jawline, his eyes gazing into hers adoringly. "Videl...I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I wanted to make sure the time was right…and I know that this is the right moment…I…I love you."

Videl beamed, a happy sigh escaping her lips. "Oh, Gohan…I love you, too!"

Gohan smiled wide before kissing her again, his tongue returning to the inside of her mouth. She ran her hands through his thick hair, relishing every second of the kiss and freeing all of her inhibitions. His hands traveled down to her hips, kneading them gently, producing another moan from her. "G-Gohan...don't stop," she pleaded, taking her lips away from his to catch her breath. "Don't worry I'm not," Gohan replied while kissing her collarbone.

They became so caught up in each other that they did not hear the sound of the door opening.

"Whoa!" shouted two familiar voices.

Gohan rapidly pulled away from Videl, turning to see Goten and Trunks standing behind him with looks of utter disgust on their faces.

"What in the world are you two doing in here?" Goten asked naively.

"It looks like Gohan was about to put his hotdog in Videl's bun," Trunks said matter-of-factly, sweeping a stray strand of lavender hair out of his eyes.

"Sounds yummy!" Goten exclaimed, totally unaware of what Trunks was referencing to.

"Ugh, would both of you be quiet! We weren't doing anything that should be of concern to either one of you. Anyway, Trunks why are you here? Didn't you two just spend the whole day together?" Gohan snarled, helping Videl to her feet.

Trunks shrugged, "I wanted to spend the night. Plus, my mom said her and my dad need some 'alone time'…they're probably gonna do what you two were about to do."

"Trunks!" Gohan and Videl shouted in unison, making the boys snicker.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Chi-Chi screeched from down the hall. She appeared in the doorway, clasping a frying pan in one hand. Her eyes widened as she located Gohan and Videl standing next to the bed. "Gohan…Videl…what are you two doing in here?" she queried.

"They were just…" Goten started but stopped suddenly when he saw the venomous glare Gohan gave him.

"They were doing what, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked her youngest son, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"They were just cleaning up the room," Trunks answered for his best friend, surprising Gohan and Videl, who figured he would love nothing more than to get them into trouble.

Chi-Chi mused, looking over at Gohan and Videl with a scowl. "Then what was all that yelling I heard just now?"

Videl absently cracked her knuckles, thinking of an excuse. "I…saw a spider on the floor, and it totally freaked me out. Goten and Trunks were making fun of me and that made me yell at them. Sorry about that."

Chi-Chi's expression softened. "Well, that's alright then. I thought…something else was going on in here. Videl, dear, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Videl nodded politely, "Yes, I would, thank you."

Chi-Chi smiled in response, turning to walk towards the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour...but, Gohan and Videl, I would feel more comfortable if you two didn't stay in here alone, alright?"

"Yes, understood," Gohan answered, eased by the fact that he and Videl had escaped a brutal lecture from his mother.

Trunks waited until Chi-Chi was out of hearing distance before turning back to the two lovebirds. "You guys owe me and Goten for not telling on you about getting all kissy-kissy in here."

"Yeah! If we would've told on you, you would've gotten a big spanking, Gohan," Goten added, pumping one of his little fists into the air.

Gohan looked mortified as Videl laughed at Goten's comment. "You know I'm too big to get spankings, Goten…okay, what do you two want?"

Goten and Trunks exchanged mischievous glances. "Come outside and play with us 'til dinner is ready! We can spar and stuff," Trunks grinned wickedly. Goten nodded at his response, "Good idea, Trunks! We can all turn Super Saiyan…well except for you, Videl."

Videl and Gohan looked at each other, both exasperated. "Well, I guess we'll have to since mom doesn't want us in here," Gohan sighed sadly, following the two energetic boys out the door. He was really upset that Goten and Trunks ruined everything, but on the other hand he was just glad his mother did not walk in on them; he knew he would never hear the end of it. Videl walked close behind them, grinning like a loon when Gohan looked over his shoulder and flashed her one of his knee-weakening smiles. She wondered what would have happened had Goten and Trunks not interrupted; her dream could have possibly come true a few minutes ago. "Well," she thought to herself as her face became overtaken by a deep blush. "I won't stop until that dream comes true, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

A/N: Oooh, Videl is a girl on a mission lol. Will she make it happen? Well, obviously Pan wouldn't exist if she didn't hehe. Oh and btw, I just HAD to put Goten and Trunks in here, they're my favorite characters! I'll attempt to update within the next week; I have two more chapters to include but I may be slow at posting them since I have college exams to study for…joy lol. Please let me know if you liked my story, it's been so long since I've written anything so I'd greatly appreciate some feedback. GohanxVidel forever!


	2. His Dream

A/N: Let me start by saying I had no intention of taking this long to update. The very same day I posted this story I was in a car wreck that left me with a mild concussion and serious neck and back injuries (don't worry it honestly could have been a lot worse and the wreck wasn't my fault, but it's been very stressful to deal with to say the least), and today I just finished up my second year of college so I've been having to study like crazy for those dreaded final exams lol. But now I'm doing a lot better and I'm done with school for three months so I will have plenty of time to focus on this story, and before I begin I just want to thank each and every one of you wonderful people that reviewed and alerted and favorited this story. You guys are truly the best and I'm so glad you like this story :D Well, enough with my rambling lol let's get this thing started!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter Two: His Dream

* * *

"_Gohan…let's pick up where we left off," Videl breathed huskily into Gohan's ear, straddling his lap, causing a scorching heat to spread all throughout his body. He looked into her eyes, feeling his heart rate increase dramatically as she forced him down on the bed, placing herself on top of him. He desperately tried to push back the naughty thoughts that were coming into the forefront of his mind, struggling to come up with something to say. _"_I…I…" he was cut off suddenly as Videl pulled him closer to her and devoured his lips with hers. All of his self-control that he had tried to hold onto evaporated when Videl broke the passionate kiss to take his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. Videl moved her lips to his neck, stopping once she reached his collarbone. She raised her head up to give him a mischievous grin. "I love you…I thought this moment would never come."_

_Gohan mirrored her grin. "I love you, too, Videl…and I'm ready to do this."_

"_Oh, Gohan…" Videl sighed contently as he began to play with the hook of her bra strap. He kissed her hard and allowed himself to get lost in the moment, blocking out everything else around them..._

"GOHAN!"

"Huh?" Gohan thought groggily, "that voice doesn't belong to Videl it sounds like-"

"Gohan! You slept through your alarm, wake up this instance!"

He recognized the voice immediately. He involuntarily opened his eyes to see his mother hovering over him, her hands placed on her hips as she regarded him with an angry look. "Damn…that was just a dream…I really thought me and Videl were…" he broke off his thought, glancing at his alarm clock on his night stand; he had only twenty minutes to get to school. "Sorry, mom…I guess the dream I was having was so good I just couldn't wake up," he smiled sheepishly. He jumped out of his bed and ran into his closet to pick up an outfit. "Don't worry, though, if I fly fast enough I should make it right on time!"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at her oldest son. "Gohan, this is so unlike you to oversleep. Your father already ate half of the food I prepared so you better hurry up and eat what you can," she called over her shoulder as she exited the room.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Gohan said hastily, searching for something casual to wear. He finally decided on a cream-colored shirt and black jeans, and once he was dressed he ran out of his room and into the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast. Goku, Goten, and Trunks were all sitting at the table eating insanely fast, and Gohan frowned when he noticed there was hardly anything left but a single piece of toast. "Morning, son!" Goku beamed cheerfully as he paused in between bites of eggs. Gohan sat down beside his father and reached for the piece of toast, grabbing a butter knife across the table and spreading jam on top of it. "Good morning, dad…Goten, Trunks," he greeted, glancing at the two small half Saiyans sitting across from him.

Goten and Trunks looked up from their plates and smiled impishly. "Good morning, Gohan. Did you have a good dream about Videl?" Trunks snickered, taking a big bite of his food. Gohan nearly choked to death on his toast, making him reach for the glass of orange juice his mother poured for him. "H-how did you know I was dreaming of Videl?" he glowered at Trunks as he caught his breath.

"We heard you last night…you kept calling out her name, you sounded really happy!" Goten smiled widely at his older brother. Goku and Chi-Chi both stared at him with quizzical looks on their faces, waiting for Gohan to answer.

"I-I was dreaming about me and Videl…getting a perfect score on our next exam. That's why I sounded so happy," Gohan said smoothly, taking another sip of his orange juice. Chi-Chi smiled ear to ear as she walked over to the sink to begin washing dishes, "Oh, that sounds like a wonderful dream. I'm so glad you're focused on keeping up those perfect grades of yours; you'll get into an Ivy League school in no time."

"Yeah, you know me, school is my number one focus, all I think and dream about is school," Gohan laughed uneasily, finishing his last bite of toast.

"Sure it is," Trunks muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Gohan shot Trunks another glare and reached for his bookbag. He checked the time on his watch and let out a huff, realizing he had less than ten minutes to make it before class started. "Well, I'll see you guys later I really got to get going if I want to make it in time," Gohan waved, running towards the front door.

"Make that dream you had come true!" Chi-Chi called after her son as he took off into the air.

"Ha, I wish," Gohan sighed to himself. He picked up his speed, going faster than normal to guarantee that he would make it to school on time. His mind then wandered to his dream he had last night; he was shocked by it to say the least. Sure, he had had dreams that included Videl before, but none of them were ever sexual. Yesterday changed things for him; being alone with Videl in his room for those few moments had a big impact on him. He knew she was the one for him and that he wanted her, _all _of her. He noticed how a deep blush spread across his cheeks as he thought of how passionate things had been in his room. His dream could have actually come true yesterday if Goten and Trunks hadn't interrupted them.

"I can't wait to see Videl today," he grinned as Orange Star High School became visible in the distance. He landed softly on the ground, running a hand through his hair to tame the mess the wind had made of it. He adjusted his bookbag on his shoulder as he rushed through the doors of the school and made his way to his Literature class, which was all the way at the end of the hall. He had never had a tardy before and today would not be his first time getting one. "But…even if I do, that dream was worth it," he chuckled to himself, hastily stepping into his classroom. The second he entered the room the school bell rang, and he let out a sigh of relief that he had made it exactly on time.

"Gohan, you were almost tardy; I expected more from you, you're usually early," his teacher frowned, taking her place at the podium in the center of the room.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again," Gohan apologized. He made his way up to the row where his desk was, right between Videl and Erasa.

Videl's whole face lit up, her heart skipping a beat as Gohan flashed her that dreamy smile of his, taking his seat beside her. She became lightheaded as memories of yesterday in his room flooded her mind. She could tell by the look he was giving her at that moment that he was thinking about yesterday as well.

"Why are you so late?" Erasa asked him, poking him in the bicep with her pencil.

Gohan blushed slightly. He turned his attention away from Videl, looking over at Erasa as he took out his textbook. "Uh, it's a long story."

"Aw, come on tell us, it's so unlike you to be late," Erasa persisted. Sharpner, who sat on the other side of Erasa, leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes at Gohan. "I'm sure it was nothing that major. He was probably reading one of his geeky books and lost track of time."

"Yep, Sharpner, you know me well. I couldn't put down this book about earthworms, it was just so fascinating!" Gohan exclaimed, scratching the back of his head.

"Ha, I knew it. Like you could've been doing anything exciting," Sharpner smirked.

"Now, class, quiet down," the teacher ordered as she began writing on the chalk board. "I want you to take the first half of class to read chapter seven quietly to yourselves, and make sure to take detailed notes as you do because we will be having a class discussion at the end."

Videl groaned, searching her bookbag for a piece of paper to take notes, which was the last thing she felt like doing at the moment. She adverted her eyes over to Gohan, who was already reading and taking notes intently. She knew he had lied about why he was late, and she was curious to find out the real reason. She took her pencil and began to write quickly on her piece of paper, then folded it up and placed it on Gohan's desk when the teacher was not looking.

Gohan paused his note taking as he noticed the piece of paper at the edge of his desk. Unfolding it, he began to read its contents:

_I know you were lying to Sharpner about why you were late. Tell me the real reason…maybe you were too busy thinking about something, or someone…if you know what I mean._

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Should I tell her?" he thought to himself, biting down on the tip of his pencil. "Well, duh, she is my girlfriend after all…I'm sure she'd be flattered I had such a…great dream about her," he concluded with an inner grin. He passed the note back to her when he finished writing, making sure the teacher did not see and then went back to reading the textbook.

Videl read what he wrote, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks:

_Yeah…I kinda slept through my alarm because I was having this amazing dream about you…_

She knew her response would set him on fire.

"Whoa," Gohan whispered as he read what she wrote:

_That's funny…cuz I had one about you last night too, as well as the night before. Say, my dad won't be home at all later tonight…and I was thinking you could come over, and we can pick up exactly where we left off, this time with no interruptions…_

Videl smiled ear to ear as Gohan nodded affirmatively. She knew tonight was going to be the best night of her life, there was no doubt in her mind about that. "I can't wait," she whispered as quietly as she could without the teacher hearing.

Erasa noticed the note on Gohan's desk and snatched it away when he was not paying attention. "Oooh! This is some kinky stuff! I didn't know you two were like that, you both look so innocent!" Erasa gushed.

Gohan and Videl looked humiliated as Erasa giggled to herself, making Sharpner look up from his reading. "What's so funny?" he inquired.

"Read for yourself," Erasa continued her giggling, tossing the note carelessly to Sharpner. He took a glance over it and his eyes widened. "Damn, bookworm, I didn't know you had it in you!"

The teacher cleared her throat, a look of mild anger on her face. "Do you four in the back have something you would like to share with the class?"

Sharpner opened his mouth to say something, but Gohan cut him off immediately. "No, ma'am we were just comparing notes on the chapter, sorry we'll be quiet now."

The teacher eyed them suspiciously and eventually just shook her head, going back to writing discussion questions on the board.

Gohan waited until she had her back turned to them before he snatched the note away from Sharpner, placing it inside his textbook. He glanced over at the two teenagers with a look of irritation. First Goten and Trunks interrupting them yesterday, and now Sharpner and Erasa reading their note . He really was starting to wish certain people would mind their own business. His annoyed look receded when he caught Videl smiling at him, her cerulean eyes gleaming with mirth. He allowed himself a moment to examine her, taking in every detail of her pretty face. "I'll make sure that tonight will be perfect, no interruptions of any kind…just me and Videl…alone."

* * *

Eventually, after what felt like forever, school was over. Erasa and Sharpner had spent the rest of the day taunting Gohan and Videl about the note. They just simply ignored them the best they could, knowing it was none of their business, and anyway, nothing could ruin the good mood they were in.

Videl stood at her locker, putting away the last of her textbooks, while Gohan waited patiently up against the locker next to hers. He looked down at her, eyeing her body intently. He could hardly wait until a few hours from now when he would get to feel her up against him and be able to caress that soft skin of hers. He could barely restrain himself from touching her just then, but he held it together, knowing it would be worth the wait. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Videl slammed her locker, leaning back against it momentarily. "Whew, what a long day…I'm so glad the weekend is finally here," she exhaled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She felt her stomach muscles contract as she made eye contact with Gohan, who was smiling down at her. A feeling of warmth rushed through her as she took in his perfect physique, knowing that it would not be long before they were able to pick up where they left off yesterday.

"So what time do I need to be at your house?" Gohan asked as they made their way out the school doors to leave.

"Well, my dad is leaving at around six and probably won't be back until the early morning, he's going out on a date with some new girlfriend…but that means you can stay for a quite a while," she winked.

Gohan chuckled lightly, "I can't wait. I'll be there around six."

Videl flashed him a brilliant smile, sighing contently as she looked into his eyes. She examined the area surrounding them, and when she saw no one was around, she stood on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his lips before he took off into the air. She watched him go with a look of satisfaction on her face as he flew in the direction of his home. "Tonight my dream will come true, for real this time."

* * *

A/N: I know I picked a bad spot to stop at but the next chapter will be the best yet, cuz obviously some…stuff is about to go down b/w Gohan and Videl, so this chapter was just more of a filler, plus I was in a rush to update lol. I am not a lemon writer, I'm sort of awkward at that kind of thing lol but there will be a very intimate scene between Gohan and Videl next chapter ;) I will update this time next week, now that I have more free time to write, but please let me know what you guys thought I'd really appreciate some feedback. GohanxVidel forever!


	3. Dreams Realized

A/N: Sorry again if I took too long to update, I've been having major writer's block for this chapter. I've changed the ending about ten times and I over analyze everything and second guess my choices of words...ah the hardships of being a perfectionist lol. I also didn't want this story to end since I've really loved writing for it, and it means the world to me that you guys like this story. Thank you all for your sweet reviews, I'm doing a lot better and have been making a lot of improvements with my health. Thank you also for your patience, I'm sorry I'm so slow at updating. So without anymore waiting, here is the last chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint :D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter Three: Dreams Realized

* * *

Gohan arrived home earlier than usual, eager to get his homework out of the way and spend the night holding Videl in his arms. "I can't believe tonight's the night," he murmured to himself as he landed a few inches from his house. His mind was racing with thoughts of what tonight would be like, and he could hardly contain his excitement. He reached out his hand to open the door but was stopped as it flew open, revealing Goten behind it.

"Finally you're home…I've been looking out the window for you. Come play with me!" Goten bellowed, pulling on Gohan's shirt.

Gohan shook his head, pulling his shirt out of Goten's grasp. "Not right now. Go find something else to do," he said with mild annoyance in his voice as he headed towards their room.

Goten flew in front of Gohan's path, a frown planted on his face. "I waited all day for you to get home. I've had no one to play with! Bulma came and picked up Trunks two hours after you left for school this morning so I've been lonely," he wailed, clenching his fists at his side.

"Goten, I really don't have time today. I promise I'll play with you all day tomorrow," Gohan said soothingly, blurring ahead of his little brother to enter their room. He tossed his bookbag down onto his bed, pulling out the textbook he needed to complete his homework. He sat down at his desk and began to concentrate on the homework in front of him, though his mind was clouded with thoughts of Videl and what tonight would be like for them. "Ah…Videl," he grinned blissfully, his heart warming instantly as he took his mind off his homework to momentarily reflect on how beautiful she was.

"What about Videl?" Goten inquired, coming to stand next to where Gohan was sitting.

Gohan nearly jumped a foot in the air from being startled. After regaining his composure, he turned in his chair to face Goten, "Nothing…it's just that I'm going to see her later. But I've got to finish my homework first."

"You just saw her at school all day!" Goten grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Gohan sighed contritely, patting him on the shoulder. "Look, I know I just saw her at school, but she is my girlfriend and I like to see her as much as I can. Like I said, I promise I'll play with you tomorrow, alright? But trust me, someday when you have a girlfriend of your own you'll understand."

Goten stuck out his tongue as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Yuck! I never want a girlfriend, girls have cooties!"

Gohan chuckled at his response, glancing over at the clock on his nightstand, groaning inwardly. He still had a couple of hours until he got to see Videl. He went back to his homework, attempting to complete it as fast as possible. For the first time in his life, he was unable to center his full attention on his homework; he would much rather imagine how tonight would go down. He could hardly wait to be able to touch her soft skin, to kiss her passionately all over. He never had really given much thought to romance or sex before he met Videl; he had just spent most of his days studying away in his room, soaking up as much knowledge he could. But from the very first day he met Videl there was just something about her that made everything else fade away as he would look at her, and his dreams, which were once bland and forgetful, were now filled with mesmerizing visions of her. She was his everything, and he planned on showing her that tonight.

"So, is Videl that much fun to play with?" Goten asked ingenuously, walking over to his side of the room to pull out toys to play with. Gohan broke out of his thoughts, a pink hue arising in his cheeks. Before he could answer, Chi-Chi appeared in the doorway, adjusting the apron she had on.

"Boys, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes," she smiled at her sons.

"Uh, mom…would it be alright if I go hang out with Videl once I finish dinner?" Gohan asked considerately, though he tensed up when Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you plan on doing when you two 'hang out'?" she interrogated, placing her hands on her hips.

Gohan paused, knowing his mother would kill him if she knew the real reason he was going over to Videl's. But then again, she could be such a contradiction; she warned him constantly of the dangers of pre-marital sex, yet she was also always telling him she could not wait until he and Videl got married so she could have grandchildren. Leaning back in his chair, he came up with the one thing he knew would make her say yes. "We're going to study for an upcoming exam we have next week…we want to get a perfect score so we can have the best grades in the whole school," he said with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

Chi-Chi eyed him suspiciously, mulling over what he said. Gohan felt his heart stop as he awaited an answer, fear washing over him that she would say no. After a few seconds, she stared him straight in the eye, looking for signs of deceit. To Gohan's relief, her angry look smoothed over and she flashed him a wide grin.

"Oh, that's delightful! You make me prouder each and every day with those grades of yours," she gleamed, clasping her hands together.

Goten looked over at Gohan with a confused look on his face. "Hey, Gohan, I thought you were going over to Videl's to play with her?"

Sending a fuming glare Goten's way, Gohan became pale at the grave look on his mother's face. "Uh, that's not what I said, honest!" he chocked, putting his hands up in front of himself defensively.

"It better not be, mister! Let's see what your father thinks about this situation…Goku! Step away from the food and get in here now," Chi-Chi screeched down the hallway.

Goku appeared a mere second later, munching on a roll Chi-Chi had just pulled out of the oven a few minutes ago. "What's wrong?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Gohan told me he was going to Videl's to 'study' but then Goten said he was really going over there to…uh…'play' with Videl," Chi-Chi answered, eyeballing Gohan.

Goku simply shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. He can study first and play later."

Chi-Chi slapped a palm to her forehead, not at all amused with Goku's response. "Do you know what I meant by 'play'? I didn't mean innocent 'play'…but that other 'play'!"

Goku took a minute to try and grasp what Chi-Chi was referring to, but a blank look took over his face, making Chi-Chi growl exasperatedly. "Come on, Goku, you can't be that dense! Remember that talk you gave Gohan that one time…about the birds and the bees?"

"Oh, yeah," Goku nodded slowly, a light bulb finally going off.

"Are you guys talking about Gohan putting his hotdog in Videl's bun as Trunks calls it?" Goten asked curiously, looking up from his piles of toys.

Chi-Chi and Goku both looked completely perplexed at their youngest son. "Hotdog…bun…wha-"

"He doesn't even know what he's talking about," Gohan cut his parents off. He ran a hand through his spiky hair, completely annoyed with everyone in the room, though he did his best to hide it. "I promise, all me and Videl are going to is study."

"Alright, sounds great to me. Now, let's go eat. I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed, walking back down to the kitchen. Chi-Chi shook her head as Goku disappeared, and she glanced over at Gohan. "You can go but you have to promise to be home by midnight, alright? I think that's long enough for you two to…study."

"Yes, that's plenty of time. Thanks mom," Gohan smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome," Chi-Chi said with a wave of her hand.

Gohan waited until she disappeared before turning to Goten with a dark look on his face. "Do you know when to keep quiet? And stop talking about that…hotdog thing!"

"Come on, Gohan, I didn't know that was a bad question to ask…and speaking of the hotdog thing…me and Trunks caught mom and dad doing it this morning in their room after breakfast. It looked like dad was hurting mom _really_ bad, but Trunks told me that dad wasn't hurting her he was just showing her love," Goten laughed mischievously.

"Okay, that was a mental image I definitely could've done without," Gohan shuddered with disgust.

Goten giggled and went back to playing with his toys, deciding to leave his older brother alone. Gohan looked back over at his homework, attempting to finish the last remains of math problems in record time. "Just a little bit more to go and I'll be done…then I get to spend the rest of the night with Videl…"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Gohan stood outside Videl's mansion, anxiously pressing the doorbell. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears from anticipation of what was about to happen. He had to admit he felt guilty about lying to his parents, seeing as how he had never done such a thing before, but his heart told him that this was the right time for him and Videl to express their love for each other, and he would not let anything stop him from being with her tonight.

The door swung open a few moments later, and Videl appeared in the door way, a huge grin on her face. His eyes dipped up and down her body, taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a low-cut white tanktop and black shorts that left little to the imagination, not that he minded. She ushered him inside, shutting the door gently behind them.

"You're a little late," she teased, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But that's okay…you'll make up for it later."

Gohan was taken aback the second she pressed her lips to his, knocking him backwards a bit. He got over his surprise and kissed her back softly, his hands stroking her back delicately. Things seemed so calm in that moment until Videl broke the kiss, taking a moment to catch her breath before her hands wandered down to his lower body. He felt every muscle in his body tighten at her gesture. She had never done anything like that before, and he had to admit he was mildly shocked. She grinned triumphantly at him, reveling in the response she was getting from him. "Well…Gohan…is there anything in particular you wanna do now?" she raised one eyebrow sexily.

His eyes were wider than she had ever seen them, and she could feel him shaking slightly beneath her fingertips. He was a little too innocent around her at times, and while she usually found that endearing, she wanted the naughty Gohan to be present. She then heard him gasp as she pulled at the strap of his pants, challenging him. "Come on, Gohan, now's not the time to be shy," she whispered into his ear.

The next thing Videl knew, to her utter and complete shock, Gohan backed her into the wall and hauled her up against him, leaving no space between them. She met his gaze, stunned to see an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. "Is this more like something you wanted me to do?" he asked, biting her neck gently as he tightened his grip on her. She moaned faintly, wrapping her arms around his waist. He had never acted this way before, even in their other romantic moments. He was so intense and spontaneous, just like in her dream, and she felt like she could not keep her clothes on much longer. "Let's go upstairs," she muttered against his lips.

Gohan complied with her request after kissing her quickly, setting her down on the floor and taking her hand as she led him up the stairs. Once they made their way into her room, Videl shut the door and leaned against it, biting down on her lip. "We're finally up in here…alone," she thought to herself, watching him examine her room. He turned to her, letting one finger stroke the soft skin of jawline. "Well…this is it…a-are you sure your dad won't be home…I know he'd probably kill me if he found out," he asked warily, though he had to grin at that last part, seeing as how it would be impossible for Hercule to kill him, but still he knew her father would not be pleased to find out about tonight.

Videl shook her head, noticing that Gohan had momentarily gone back to his over-cautiously self. "No, I promise, when he goes out with those ditzy women he stays out all night," she said with slight anger in her voice at how careless her father could be sometimes. She walked past him, taking a seat at the edge of her bed. Looking back at him with a twinkle in her eye, she tapped the empty spot beside her, silently indicating for them to pick up where they left off. He fully understood her gesture, sitting right up against her, his hand sweeping over her thigh. She could feel the temperature in her lower body rise, and stared at him as though she was in a trance, unable to move or speak.

He leaned even more into her and kissed her hard, moving his hand to her upper back, searching for her bra strap. She smiled against his lips, pushing her weight against him to make him fall down onto her bed. Gohan landed his head against her pillow, noticing how it smelled sweet like her. He moved his lips over to her ear, biting down on it lightly, eliciting a muffled squeal from her. She brought her hands down to his shirt and took it off slowly, taking a moment to feast her eyes on his sculpted chest. He watched as she fingered his chest, acknowledging the growth in his lower body. He looked down at the floor where she threw his shirt and decided that he should not be the only bare-chested one. He pulled her shirt off over her head before she even had a second to blink. His eyes wandered down to her bra, taking in how her breasts were practically spilling out of it. He then unhooked it hastily, flinging it down to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

Videl suddenly felt timid by his close inspection of her body since this was the first time she had ever been half naked in front of Gohan. She was anxious about what he was thinking. He noticed the look on her face and kissed her, his hands tenderly kneaded her breasts, letting her know he liked what he saw. She began to feel her body tremble beneath his touch, her thinking becoming fuzzy. She felt like she had not lived before this moment, that no other memory in her life even compared to being with him right now. She wanted to give him all of her, to truly feel his skin against hers. She let out a shaky breath as she felt Gohan's hands move down to her lower body, removing the rest of her clothing. She followed suit, and finally they were naked before each other, eager to touch.

"Gohan…I love you…so much," Videl uttered against his cheek.

"I love you, too…I always have and I always will," he smiled widely, running a hand through her glossy hair.

Gohan rolled on top of Videl, taking a deep breath. It was sinking in for both of them that this was really happening. They looked at each other dotingly, realizing that this was their moment and tonight was the start of something truly special they could only share with each other.

* * *

It was around one o'clock in the morning when Gohan arrived home, exactly an hour late. He and Videl lost complete track of time; the only reason they stopped what they were doing was because Hercule had arrived a few minutes early. Gohan had to rush to put his clothes back on before they got caught, exiting through Videl's bedroom window. He prayed silently that no one was awake as entered the house quietly, attempting not to slam the door behind him. The house was pitch black and everyone had gone to sleep, which he was very grateful for. He tiptoed past his parents' room, fearing for the briefest second that they would wake up and catch him. He made it to his room without a hitch, shutting the door behind him without a sound.

"You're late!" Goten yelped, sitting upright in his bed.

Gohan nearly had a heart attack. He walked over to his side of the room after taking a while to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He looked over at Goten awkwardly, thinking of an excuse. "Yeah, I know…me and Videl…were just so into our studying we lost track of time."

Goten gave him a cynical look. "You're just lucky mom and dad went to bed early. Mom said she trusted me to let her know if you were late…I sat and waited on you 'til midnight and you didn't show up. But I decided to be nice and not tell her."

"Thanks, Goten. I'll make it up to you," Gohan said appreciatively, opening his dresser drawer to search for a pair of clean pajamas.

"All I ask is that you keep your promise to play with me tomorrow, pretty please?" Goten begged, lying back down and pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Alright, you've got a deal," Gohan agreed, flopping down on his bed once he had his pajamas on. While Goten could be a total pain sometimes, he was very easy to please and Gohan was glad he did not have to worry about his mother finding out he had stayed at Videl's longer than he was supposed to. But even if she did find out, he thought it was all worth it. He gaped up at the ceiling, combing a hand through his messy hair. He knew that what happened tonight was one of, if the not the, best thing that ever happened to him. He loved the way she would say his name when he was exploring her body or how she would kiss him all over. He wished he was still there with her, that he could spend the rest of the evening holding her in his arms. Breaking into a grin, he realized one day that would be possible since they were going to get married someday. He then thought back to his last moments with Videl before Hercule came home.

"_Gohan…I…" Videl broke off her train off thought, exhaling heavily into his shoulder, sweat dripping down her face. He glanced down from his position on top of her, gently caressing the nape of her neck with his fingertip. He shifted himself next to her, landing down on to the mattress with a soft thud._

"_I…I want you to know that you're my one and only…I never want to be apart from you," she finished her thought, snuggling into his chest. She felt so right in that moment, lying up against him without a care in the world._

"_I feel the same way. There's no one else I'd rather be with…and I promise that once we graduate high school we'll get married."_

_Videl snapped her head up, her eyes wide. "Do you really mean it?"_

_Gohan nodded the best he could lying down. "Of course…I wanna spend the rest of my life with you as soon as possible."_

_Videl beamed, a tear of happiness running down her cheek. "Oh, Gohan…"_

_Their little moment was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming. "Videl! I'm home!" Hercule shouted._

"_Shit!" they cried, diving down towards the floor to retrieve their clothing. Gohan looked over at the clock to see it was already close to one o'clock, meaning he was late, and Chi-Chi would be none too pleased about that. Once they were fully dressed, Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's slim waist, bringing her fully up against him. He kissed her one last time before opening her window, savoring every second of it. "I'll call you tomorrow I promise…I love you," he murmured against her lips. "I love you too, now go home before we both get in trouble," she laughed, unwillingly pulling away from him. He gave her one last keen glance, doing his best to imprint this moment into his memory forever, then he took off into the night, leaving Videl to watch him go until he was completely out of sight…_

Gohan turned onto his side, feeling incredibly happy about everything that took place that night. He closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep, knowing his dreams would be about Videl and their bright future together.

"Uh, hey, Gohan?" Goten asked abruptly, sitting back up in his bed.

Gohan cracked one eye open. "Yeah?"

"Did you put your hotdog in Videl's bun?"

"GOTEN!"

-The End-

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it, I spent eight hours typing this and trying to make it longer than my usual chapters. I know some people will want me to continue, but honestly I can't think of anything to write about for this story, but I plan on writing more Gohan and Videl stories in the future, they're just so darn cute to write for! And before I go I just want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story. Like I said before this was the first fanfiction I've written in almost five years, so I wasn't sure if I still had the ability to write like I used to. But this story has fueled my fire to continue writing and it's all because of you guys that appreciate this story. I love you all! GohanxVidel forever ^-^


End file.
